In recent years, electronic devices have become highly functional and more compact, and thus highly-integrated printed wiring boards are desired. A high-density printed wiring board can be obtained by a build-up method in which multiple layers are laminated on a substrate. Also, a printed wiring board with sufficient tolerance to external stresses (such as heat, vibration impact and drop impact) is desirable. In particular, sufficient reliability against major stresses is preferred so that a printed wiring board is mounted on an electronic device for use in severe environments such as electronic equipment for automobiles and cell phones. If, for example, joint strength (shear strength) is insufficient between pads on the wiring board and terminals of a component (such as an IC chip), the joints may break, or the component may be displaced when large external stresses are exerted thereon. Therefore, a printed wiring board with sufficient tolerance to external stress and high shear strength is desired.